Nunca Quise Perderte
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Sí la dejaba atrás ahora, entonces ella no sería la que lo dejé atrás en unos cuantos años cuando tenga un trabajo, consiga un esposo y forme su propia familia. Tal vez esto fuera lo mejor para ambos. / ¡Reto FanFiction!


Nunca Quise Perderte.

Hitsugaya Toshiro y Kurosaki Karin eran mejores amigos. Él era un capitán shinigami, el más joven de todos los tiempo, y ella una humana con sangre shinigami, y Quincy y hollow. Eran de mundos diferentes, la brecha entre sus edades no solo era grande, sino enorme, y sus personalidades eran parecidas en cierto sentido y completamente opuestas en otro.

Uno no pensaría que podrían siquiera llevarse bien, y sin embargo eran mejores amigos. Se conocieron por una casualidad, siguieron viéndose por más casualidades, y un poco de terquedad por parte de Karin, y finalmente Toshiro no tuvo más opción que aceptar que se habían convertido en amigos, y luego en mejores amigos.

Su amistad siguió a través de los meses y años, hasta que llegó un punto en el que Karin cumplió catorce años mientras que Toshiro apenas se veía de trece con suerte. Un día ella lo arrastró hasta el campo de futbol y jugaron por un tiempo hasta que él terminó de ganarle y finalmente se sentaron en el césped.

Entonces ella dijo algo que cambió todo para siempre.

-Me gustas.- al principio fue un pequeño susurro, pero cuando él le cuestionó con ojos llenos de incredulidad qué fue lo que dijo, ella lo repitió con mucha más fuerza y convicción. –Me gustas, Toshiro.- aseguró con determinación brillando en sus ojos.

-Yo…- sintió un sudor frío comenzar a perlar su nuca. –Lo lamento.- tragó saliva. –No siento lo mismo.- nunca pensó que tendría que rechazar a su mejor amiga, y sin embargo allí estaba, viendo su mirada llenarse de dolor.

-Ya veo.- murmuró ella con voz suave. –Lamento haber dicho eso. Por favor olvida que lo dije.- él accedió a su petición, y sin embargo siguió pensando en esa tarde muy a menudo los siguientes tres años, hasta que volvieron a sentarse en el césped del campo de futbol. Ahora Karin tenía diecisiete años y Toshiro apenas se veía de catorce, y sin embargo aún eran amigos contra todo pronóstico. Su amistad era frágil, pero aun perduraba. –Me marcharé.- al menos, perduró hasta que Karin dijo eso.

-¿Qué?- sacudió la cabeza, sin creer haberla entendido bien.

-Tengo una beca en la universidad de Tokio, sí la aceptó entonces me marcharé de Karakura.- explicó mirándolo con una sonrisa triste. –Sé que solo tienes permiso de venir seguido a Karakura porque entrenas con mi padre y mi hermano, así que sí me fuera… ya no podríamos vernos tan seguido.- su voz se redujo a un susurro.

-Tú… ¿Quieres irte?- preguntó con cautela.

-No lo sé.- se encogió de hombros. –La universidad de Karakura también es buena. Podría quedarme.- su sonrisa se volvió más feliz, antes de desaparecer por completo. –Pero sí lo hiciera… Nunca podría seguir adelante.-

-¿Seguir adelante? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Nada.- negó con la cabeza. –Solo dime, Toshiro… ¿Quieres que me quede?- lo miró atentamente.

Él sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta mientras detenía su primer impulso de decirle que sí. Claro que quería que se quedara, pero a la vez se sentía preocupado por su futuro, y a la vez no dejaba de pensar que sí cortaba lazos con ella, ya no tendría que verla crecer a través de los años.

Sí la dejaba atrás ahora, entonces ella no sería la que lo dejé atrás en unos cuantos años cuando tenga un trabajo, consiga un esposo y forme su propia familia. Tal vez esto fuera lo mejor para ambos.

-Creo que lo mejor es que te vayas.- dijo con voz contundente. –Es ridículo tirar una oportunidad así por una simple amistad.-

-¿Simple amistad?- ella sonó dolida, pero él se obligó a mantenerse firme. –Sí… tienes razón. Entonces me iré.- él cerró los ojos, intentando no verse afectado por las implicaciones de su partida. Sin embargo, volvió a abrir los ojos al sentirla besar su frente suavemente. –Adiós, Toshiro.-

Entonces ella se levantó del césped, y por años no volvió a verla.

A veces iba a Karakura en fechas especiales como navidad o el cumpleaños de su ex capitán. A veces la veía, y ella se acercaba a saludarlo, pero nunca intercambiaban palabras más allá de un saludo o un breve informe de lo que había sido de sus vidas.

Cuando ella comenzó a traer a un novio consigo, él empezó a alejarse cada vez que intentaba acercársele.

En una de esas pocas veces que iba al mundo humano por celebraciones, esta vez arrastrado por Matsumoto al primer cumpleaños de los hijos gemelos de Hanakari Jinta y Yuzu, Karin se acercó para hablarle y él de inmediato se alejó, pero ella lo sorprendió corriendo hacia él y tomándolo de los hombros para luego arrastrarlo hacia el patio vacío de la casa de su hermana.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso, Kurosaki?- gruñó molesto una vez estuvieron solos.

-¿Qué demonios han sido todos esos años evitándome, capitán Hitsugaya?- él se estremeció al oírla llamarlo así. Ella solo lo llamaba así cuando estaba muy enojada con él, y nunca le gusto molestarla. –Como sea, me alegra poder atraparte esta vez. Tengo algo importante que decirte y no quería solo mandar el mensaje con Rangiku-san.- él alzó una ceja. –Voy a casarme.-

Se quedó estático, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué?- susurró.

-Me casaré, el primero de mayo.- le sonrió suavemente. –Fuiste mi mejor amigo muchos años, Toshiro. Quiero que estés en mi boda, sobre todo porque no has estado en nada desde que me gradué de preparatoria.- lo miró dolida. –Ni siquiera fuiste cuando me gradué de la universidad. Le dije a Rangiku-san que te invitará, ella me dijo que te avisó, y no fuiste de todos modos.- él apartó la mirada. -¿Podrías por lo menos ir a mi boda, Toshiro?- lo miró con los brazos cruzados. -¿O acaso es mucho pedir para alguien tan ocupado como usted, capitán Hitsugaya?-

-De acuerdo.- cedió ante su mirada feroz. –Iré a tu boda.- decir que iría fue casi tan doloroso como escucharla decir que se casaría.

Ella sonrió y le revolvió el cabello felizmente. Ahora era mucho más alta que él, lo pasaba por al menos unos veinte centímetros.

-Ten tu invitación.- le tendió una tarjeta color morado que sacó de su bolso. –Y si quieres visitarme antes de la boda no me molestaré, tenemos mucho que ponernos al corriente. Ni siquiera me has dejado presentarte a mi prometido. Podría presentártelo ahora, sin embargo, ven a…- lo tomó de la muñeca y quiso jalarlo, pero él se zafó rápidamente al sentir el pánico acumulándose en su pecho.

-¡No!- soltó bruscamente, sorprendiéndola. –Yo… ya me iba. Me tengo que ir ahora mismo.- dijo firmemente. –Te visitaré.- dijo para apaciguar su expresión herida. –Te visitare pronto. Lo prometo.- aseguró al ver su mirada desconfiada.

-Bien… Confiaré en ti.- él comenzó a alejarse, pero ella lo retuvo envolviéndolo en un abrazo. –Por favor… Quiero verte pronto, Toshiro.- se sorprendió ante la gran cantidad de emoción derramándose de su voz. –Aún eres mi mejor amigo.-

El nudo en su garganta regresó mientras correspondía su abrazo.

-Aún eres mi mejor amiga también, Karin.- enterró el rostro en su pecho, intentando ignorar su suavidad, el aroma dulce y las extrañas sensaciones que le provocaba. –Nunca quise perderte.- confesó en un susurro. –Nunca debí mentirte.-

-¿Qué?- se apartó de golpe mirándolo confundida. -¿Mentirme? ¿Pero en que me has mentido?- él trago saliva al comprender su error, pero algo en su mente le impidió retractarse. Tenía que seguir adelante, o la perdería otra vez y para siempre.

-Te mentí.- confirmó. –Te he mentido en solo dos ocasiones.- dijo cuidadosamente.

-¿Dos ocasiones?- pestañeó asombrada. -¿Cuáles fueron las mentiras?- lo miró con ojos muy abiertos.

-Mentí… cuando dije que era una simple amistad.- ella jadeó, como sí en su memoria aun estuviera muy fresca esa conversación hace tantos años. –Y mentí… cuando dije que no sentía lo mismo.- esta vez no pudo escuchar ni ver su reacción, porque de inmediato dio media vuelta y se marchó con shunpo.

Se la pasó semanas consternado por lo que había hecho, sin embargo no pudo arrepentirse. Aún después de tantos años, Karin inundaba sus pensamientos todos los días, y sabía que no quería ni podía dejarla ir. No sin luchar.

Con la decisión hecha, hizo una visita al doceavo escuadrón y ofreció a Kurotsuchi cazar los hollows más exóticos que quisiera con tal de un favor que tenía contemplado desde hace mucho tiempo. El hombre estaba muy interesado en conocer más acerca de su zanpakuto y poderes, así que no le costó mucho convencerlo.

Tal como prometió, visitó a Karin pronto, solo un par de meses después de la última vez que hablaron. Ella ahora vivía en Tokio aunque iba seguido a Karakura, él esperó a que saliera de su trabajo en el hospital y al comprobar por su reiatsu que estaba sola en su departamento de inmediato fue a tocar su puerta.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Karin se quedó con la boca abierta al verlo en su forma adulta. Ella ya lo había visto así, cuando peleó contra un Arrancar de los pocos que quedaron y llevó su bankai al límite, pero ahora estaba con su espada guardada, sin hielo en su cuerpo y totalmente acostumbrado a su nuevo cuerpo permanente. Pero claramente le tomaría un tiempo a todos los demás acostumbrarse.

-¿Toshiro?- preguntó incrédula. Cuando asintió, no se esperó para nada la bofetada que le atravesó el rostro después. -¡Idiota! ¡Ya era hora de que llegaras a visitarme!- lo tomó por el cuello de su kimono y lo jaló dentro de su departamento.

-L-lo siento.- se disculpó torpemente. –Tenía que hacer preparativos para…- se mordió la lengua antes de decir una estupidez, pero ella ya lo había escuchado.

-¿Tenías que hacer preparaciones para qué?- lo miró con las manos en las caderas.

-Preparaciones para… luchar por ti.- confesó convocando a toda su valentía. Ella lo miró con ojos entornados, viéndose nada sorprendida. No había esperado esa reacción. –No puedo dejar que te cases.- carraspeó incómodamente. –Te dejé creer que no me gustabas aun cuando a pocos meses de haberte rechazado me di cuenta de que no lo había pensado bien y que realmente no solo me gustabas, sino que estaba enamorado de ti y aún lo estoy.- dijo sinceramente, poniéndose más nervioso ante su falta de reacción. –Te dejé creer que no me importaba que te fueras. Te dejé ir.- apretó los puños, conteniéndose de hacerse daño a sí mismo de alguna forma por su estupidez. –No quiero dejar que te cases con otro. No sin pelear. Me niego a perderte tan fácilmente.- la miró con determinación, su voz firme.

Ella volvió a abofetearlo, casi arrojándolo al suelo debido a la gran sorpresa puesto que no se lo esperó para nada.

-¿Pelear por mí? No me hagas reír.- sonrió cruelmente, claramente ignorando el gran dolor que causó en su corazón. –No tienes que luchar contra nadie, porque no me voy a casar.-

-¿Eh?- la miró con la boca abierta.

-Dejé a mi prometido.- se encogió de hombros. –Le dije que estaba enamorada de alguien más y él lo entendió.- hizo una mueca de tristeza, antes de mirarlo enojada. –Estuve esperando que aparecieras para que hablemos y recién te atreves a mostrar la cara.- lo señaló acusadoramente. –Te merecías esas bofetadas por siempre tenerme esperando cuando…- calló cuando Toshiro se acercó a ella y tomó con suavidad los lados de su rostro, apoyando su frente contra la suya.

-Está bien.- susurró. –Lamento haber tardado, pero ya estoy aquí.- sus miradas se encontraron y él no pudo evitar sonreír complacido ante el tenue rubor que inundó sus mejillas. –No volveré a dejarte ir.- sin más unió sus labios en un suave beso.

Aún tenían mucho de qué hablar, pero ahora solo quería disfrutar de su compañía y hacerla entender que desde ahora no volvería a apartarla y encontrarían una forma de estar juntos.

Fin.

Holaaaa! :D

Aquí el ultimo fic de hoy y cuarto del Reto FanFiction q ya explique en mi fic "Una Aventura"

Genero: Drama.

Oh, Drama-chan, siempre es bueno tenerte en mis fics :'D

Lamento haber subido todo junto pero me tengo q ir así que nos leemos en mis fics de mañana y... Me despido!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
